The Halloween Experience 2
by BigSister2
Summary: Another Halloween Adventure for the Gundam Boys as they dress up as characters from the Addams Family.


HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Its my favorite holiday next to Thanksgiving and my Birthday. Hope everyone has a safe holiday and enjoy this story.

Another Halloween Adventure for the Gundam Boys as they dress up as characters from the Addams Family. You don't have to read the first story to know what's going on in this one if you don't want to.

Warnings- Light yaoi because of some flirtation and teasing.

* * *

"Check this out. I finally finished it. What do you think?" Heero asked as he held his invention out for Duo to see.

"Yeah that looks...interesting. What is it exactly?" Asked Duo as he stood nearby in a long black dress brushing his hair.

"The hand from the show. I made it fully functionally. Watch."

Heero moved a joy stick in his hand and the mechanical hand started crawling on the floor. Heero then picked it off the floor and handed it to Duo.

"Touch it."

"Umm that's okay."

"Come on, touch it. It feels real."

Duo touched one of the pale looking fingers on the hand. "Shit Heero that feels too real. Did you steal someones skin?"

"Do I look like the type of person to do something like that?"

Duo refused to answer that question.

"Someone please explain to me why the hell am I wearing a dress again this year?" Questioned Quatre with one hand on his hip, the other cradling a headless doll.

Duo laughed. "I told you last year, if I have to wear a dress so do you. That was the agreement."

"That was just a statement you made. I never agreed to that." Quatre protested though he was thankful that this year his dress was longer and less revealing. Though he wasn't sure if he looked good in black.

"At least you all have an important character to be. I'm always someone no one cares about. Last time I was an ugly witch and this time I'm just an Uncle." Wufei stated dejectedly.

"You are very important. " Quatre said, going over to give Wufei a hug. "You know we couldn't do these skits without you."

Heero rolled his eyes. "Stop babying him. He just wants attention from you. We should have made him Lurch."

Quatre glared at Heero. "That's extremely mean. I can't believe you would say that. Take it back."

"I'm not taking anything back."

"Alright children, children. No fighting now." Trowa said as he walked into the room. With his hair slicked back showing off both of his eyes.

"Give me your doll." Heero said, holding out his hand to Quatre.

"Why?"

"So I can try out this torch I installed in the hand."

Quatre hugged the doll tightly. "There is no way I'm letting you torch my doll. It's bad enough you've already chopped off the head."

"I should have done more than that." Heero grumbled.

"You know what? I don't like your attitude." Quatre said walking toward Heero with every intention of hitting him in the head.

Trowa stood in between them with his hands out. "Come on you two. Be civil tonight okay."

Wufei pulled Quatre away from Heero. "Don't worry about him."

Quatre huffed and turned away from Heero. "I don't feel like dealing with stupidity anyway."

Heero smirked. "At least I'm not named after a day of the week."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with the name Wednesday!" Quatre yelled.

Duo rolled his eyes as Quatre and Heero continued to bicker. "What is wrong with them tonight? They really are acting like siblings."

Duo shook his hair and it flowed down around him and he tried to straightened his dress out. "This is going to be a rough night. Not only is my hair going to be tangled up, but this dress is killing me. Do you see how tight this is?"

Trowa looked at how the dress fit Duo's form and how Duo's hair fell around his body. "I think you look beautiful tonight."

Duo blushed at Trowa's compliment. "Well thank you for that. I guess that makes the night a little more bearable. I like your hair back it shows off your gorgeous eyes." Duo's face turned even redder after he realized what he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..I mean its true but..."

"Oooohhh someone is in loooooove. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Heero and Quatre belted out together after they worked out their differences and saw how close Trowa and Duo were getting.

"Shut up." Trowa growled. "You know what? It's time to go. Get in the car."

"Fine." Heero said as he put his toy hand on his shoulder.

"Wait." Quatre started. "We can't leave without-"

"How the fuck did I let you guys talk me into this shit." Zechs grumbled as he walked into the living room.

Quatre placed his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't laugh at loud at Zech's look. His long, blonde hair was puffed and layered all over, covering his face and with his hands down by his sides it looked like he was covered in hair.

Trowa laughed as he thought Zechs looked like a cat that had been put through a dryer.

Duo stiffled a laugh. "Well we needed someone to play Cousin Itt."

"Fuck that."

"We are going to be doing a performance in front of kids you have to stop using such crude language." Wufei said actually grateful now that he was Uncle Fester.

Zechs growled and stalked towards the door. "Whatever. I just want to get this shit over with."

The rest of the guys looked at each other and laughed after Zechs was outside the door.

"Put me in a dress anytime as long as I don't have to look like that." Duo said laughing.

Quatre leaned on Wufei laughing as well. "I'm glad my hair isn't that long."

"I second that." Wufei said as he lead Quatre towards the door with Heero following.

Trowa held his arm out for Duo to take. "Shall we?"

A light blush spread across Duo's face, but he smiled and took the arm offered to him. "Sure."

* * *

Gomez the Dad- Trowa

Morticia the Mom-Duo

Wednsday the Daughter-Quatre

Pugsley the Son-Heero

Uncle Fester-Wufei

Cousin Itt-Zechs

I'll keep doing a story every year if I can keep having a theme. I'm not too sure about next year, but Lord of the Rings and Star Wars are possibilities.


End file.
